My Relfection
by Animefreak2003
Summary: Kagome loves InuYasha, but he is still stuck on Kikyo. Then one day, he calls Kagome,Kikyo and she runs off towards home. She tries to differenciate herself from Kikyo, and changes her style...completly!
1. I HATE YOU!

MyReflection

Chapter 1: I HATE YOU!  
  
The clock next to the bed read: 8:00 am. The lump in the bed shifted and sighed. It was impossible to sleep when she had him on her mind. The lump got out of bed and turned on the lights. Looking in the mirror she cringed  
Her hair was in a mess, she had big bags under eyes that could carry a hundred dollars worth of groceries. Her usually beautiful brown eyes were cloudy and dark. Her muscles ached with soreness. She desperately needed some R&R.  
"Oh, Kagome. You desperately need some rest and relaxation." Said the girl, she began to brush her hair. It started to look less like a rat's nest and more like hair. She drew it back in a loose ponytail and slipped on her red Tommy jogging pants. She also put on her loose white sweater and slipped on her white jogging shoes. She ran outside and towards the shrine. Sliding the door open, she jumped down the steps. The bone-eaters well was in front of her. Putting one hand on the side and jumping in, the lights around her turned from black and brown to purple and blue. A shiver ran up Kagome's spine as it always did when she passed into the feudal times.  
She exited at the bone-eaters well in Feudal Japan. The trees were swaying and the moon loomed overhead. Kagome pulled herself out of the well and began to walk towards Lady Keade's Village. Pushing the tree branches and bushes out of her way, Kagome made it step by step.  
"Who are ye?" said a voice from the other side of the bushes.  
"It's me, Kagome!" Kagome replied as she entered the village.  
Keade and Sango rushed out of their hut and greeted Kagome. They ushered her into the cabin where InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo sat. Shippo was asleep on the floor and Miroku was talking to InuYasha. They both looked up and Miroku smiled at Kagome and InuYasha gasped. She looked like Kikyo.  
"Ki...Kikyo!" InuYasha blurted out. He stood up and walked towards Kagome.  
Kagome stammered and her eye began to twitch. She began to sniffle.  
"KIKYO THIS, KIKYO THAT! I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" kagome screamed.  
She let her hand fly and slapped InuYasha across the face. The ferocity of the slap left a mark across InuYasha's face. He stood still and looked at Kagome. She had never hit him before.  
"Kagome......you...you..." InuYasha stammered out. He touched his cheek where she slapped him  
Tears swelled in Kagome's eyes. She began to shake and then she spoke, her voice filled with hatred, "I am leaving InuYasha. I won't be back for some time. I need time to breathe. I'm taking the Shikon Jewel. Don't come after it or me! AND IM NOT KIKYO! "  
InuYasha blinked and then began to move towards her again. Kagome turned around and began to walk away. InuYasha followed until she turned around and yelled, "STOP FOLLOWING ME! SIT BOY!"  
InuYasha immediately fell forward and crashed through the ground. This happened a lot, but never this hard. This hole was about ten feet deep. InuYasha yelled from the hole, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME INUYASHA!" kagome screamed.  
Kagome ran back towards the bone-eaters well and jumped in. She began to cry as she passed from the feudal time to the present. She climbed out of the well and ran into the house. She ran past her mother in the kitchen yelling, "I'm home, I'll be down in a couple of hours."  
Her mother, Mrs. Higurashi, was cleaning the dishes and yelled back, "Okay sweetie!"  
Kagome ran into her room and slammed the door. Locking it behind her, Kagome cried and flung herself onto her bed. She couldn't take it anymore. How many times would InuYasha break her heart more and more with every mention of her name? Kagome cried until she heard a knock. Looking up, she walked over to her door and opened it up. There was nobody there. Looking confused, Kagome closed the door and locked it. Feeling something or someone watching her, she turned around and looked out the window. There sitting in on the window sill was InuYasha.


	2. The New Kagome

My Reflection

Chapter 2: The New Kagome

"INUYASHA! GET OUT!" yelled kagome as she grabbed her pillow and threw it at InuYasha. He caught it and threw it on her bed.

"Why did you hit me Kagome?!" said InuYasha as he climbed into her room and sat down Indian style on her bed. He refused to move and said, "Answer me Kagome!"

"You wanna know why InuYasha! IT'S BECAUSE IM NOT KIKYO! GOT IT! I'm sick and tired of you calling me your old lover. I'M NOT KIKYO! NOW GET OUT!" kagome screamed as she pointed out the window. InuYasha began to glow and lift into the air. He frantically tried to sit down when he went zooming out the window, through the well and into the feudal times.

Kagome looked out the window with her eyes wide open. She then looked down at the finger she used to point outside. It was faintly glowing green. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to say anything. Kagome turned around and continued to look at her finger.

_Maybe, it works on everything! I'll just do a quick test._

Kagome pointed at her stuffed teddy bear and then quickly pointed to her wall. Nothing happened. She looked at her finger and then at the teddy.

_Why isn't working now? What was different? _Kagome pondered. Then it hit her! _I was MAD at InuYasha! Maybe, if im mad at my teddy bear, it'll fly towards the wall. _

Kagome looked at the teddy. Its cute button eyes and yarn mouth. She couldn't hurt it. Then she had an idea. She ran outside the house and gathered some sticks and other things. Then, she set up a little InuYasha doll in the corner. Smiling at her work, she took a few steps back and looked at it. She could hear InuYasha talking in her mind; she despised how he called her Kikyo or made her feel inferior. Her finger began to glow green again, and she pointed at the makeshift InuYasha.

"I HATE YOU! GET OUT!" she screamed, and the doll, lifted up and smashed against the tree, where she pointed.

"Ka...Kagome!" said a voice from behind her. She slowly turned around and saw her grandpa.

"Oh, h...hey gramps!" Kagome said as she smiled. _What a relief! I thought it was Hojo or someone else! _Kagome thought. She didn't want to be thought of as a freak. She began to walk back into the house, when her grandpa stopped her.

"Kagome Higurashi! Where are you going?" Grandpa Higurashi said. He pointed at the sticks and then to the spot in front of him. They zoomed over and stacked themselves into a perfect stick pyramid. Kagome looked at grandpa, then at the sticks

"You...You too Grandpa?" Kagome said as she looked at her own finger.

"How do you think I clean this place up so fast?" her grandpa said, laughing. Kagome smiled and then asked her grandpa what this was and why it was happening to her.

"Well, my dear, this is called the Shingon Finger. It's a technique that allows you to move things, kind of like Telekinesis, but much more powerful." Grandpa explained, "If you come to me everyday after school for about three weeks, I can teach you to control it."

Kagome smiled and hugged her grandpa. She ran into the house and asked her mom a very important question.

"Sure Kagome, I might not like it, but if that's what you want." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome hugged her mom and ran upstairs to get her money. She quickly jammed her savings of four hundred into her wallet.

Then she ran outside and grabbed her Sledgehammer Bike and peddled off towards the mall. She arrived in thirty minutes. The mall wasn't extremely far from her house, but it was a ways. She chained up her bike and walked inside the mall.

As she opened the door, the wave of cool air hit her and made her hair fly back. She walked straight up to the map of the mall and searched for what she was looking for.

"Ah ha! #43! Let's, see, if im here, it should be...right next to the shoe store, on the second floor!" Kagome said as she ran for the stairs. She climbed up the stairs and turned the corner. She then bumped into her friends from school.

"Hey Kagome! How's it going?" said Akio

"Pretty good, I'm on my way to the Salon. You guy's wanna come?" Kagome said

Akio and Kaiko followed her towards the salon and they talked about the end of school coming closer and closer. It was only three weeks away, so when Kagome finished her training, school would be over and she could go to the feudal times all she wanted. She could hang out with Sango all she wanted!

Kagome, Akio, and Kaiko walked into the salon. Kagome's regular hair stylist rushed over to her.

"Kagome! It's good to see you again girl!" Joe said

"Hey Joe! I'm here for something a Lil different today!" Kagome said as she whispered in his ear what she wanted.

"Really? Well, that might look good! What the heck, I'll do it!" Joe said as he pointed her to a chair. Kagome chuckled as she remembered the Shingon Finger. She sat down as Joe began to work.

Akio and Kaiko stood up and gasped at Kagome's new hair style. She looked completely different!

"Ka...Kagome! It's...WOW!" Akio said as she walked towards Kagome. She touched it and Kagome smiled

"It's not to much is it?" Kagome asked

"Oh, no! It's perfect!" Kaiko said, she touched the other side of Kagome's hair and smiled, "A girl!"

Kagome paid for her haircut and then She, Kaiko, and Akio walked across the mall towards the big store labeled: **HOT TOPIC.** They walked in and looked around. Kagome found what she was looking for and took it to the dressing room. Akio and Kaiko kept handing her more clothes to wear. Kagome came out of the room dressed in each one. Kaiko and Akio picked out the ones they liked and Kagome picked out the ones she liked. Together, they had a pretty big stack of clothes. Kagome pulled out the rest of her money, which was just enough. Kagome actually had about 150 dollars left. Kagome said bye to Akio and Kaiko, they had to go. Then she went off in search of an Asian antique store. She luckily found one.

"Welcome ma'am. How may I help you?" said the clerk behind the counter

"Uh...yes, I was wondering if you carried any Japanese katanas." Kagome said.

"Oh, yes ma'am, we have many, would you like me to point you towards them?"

"Oh yes, thank you. Um...if I may ask, do you carry any twin katanas?"

The clerk smiled and nodded his head. He pointed her over towards a group of twin swords.

"If you can find them, I will give you them for free. There is one pair of twins in this pile."

"Very well, I accept you're challenge." Kagome said as she began to pick up and examine each sword. This would be easy, InuYasha told her once that only the real katanas we flexible. She picked up each one and put her finger on the tip and pushed down. Letting go, this sword hardly wobbled. She put it off to the side. She had narrowed it down to three swords.

"Hmm, which one of these three swords has a twin?" Kagome picked up the first one and examined it. They all wobbled and were flexible, so she couldn't use that test. So she grabbed the hilt and swung the sword. The air made a slight SWOOSH! Sound, the second one made the same sound and the final one made a SWISH! Noise as it cut through the air. Kagome smiled and took that one and put it to the side. Grabbing the two that made the same noise, she hit them together. The sword in her left hand wobbled a lot and the one in her right hand, wobbled, but not as much.

"Very Clever, Clerk. The answer to your challenge, is that neither of these swords are twins. I believe that this particular sword," said kagome as she picked up the one she had set to the side, "indeed has a twin. Its twin is on the shelf over there."

Kagome pointed to a katana that was settled on the wall. The clerk's eyes widened. Nobody had ever figured out the riddle.

Whoever this girl was, she deserved these swords. He smiled and walked over to the shelf. Grabbing the sword from its place, he brought it over to Kagome. She grabbed the two sheaths that matched. They were midnight black and they both had a yellow ribbon like string tied around the top.

Kagome took the sword in her hand and stuck it in the sheath carefully. Then, she took the sword from the clerk and stuck it in the other sheath. She walked up to the counter and left her 140 dollars. It was about the same price as the swords were together.

"I quite enjoyed the little test, see ya later grandpa!"

The clerk flinched, how did Kagome know it was him? Then he felt the corner of his mask. It had lifted up and you could see the birthmark on his chin. He chuckled and took off the mask. The real owner walked in as Grandpa Higurashi left.

"Thanks for letting me borrow the shop Bill."

"No problem Higurashi! Let me know when that granddaughter of yours needs those swords fixed!" replied Bill

"Will do Bill!" replied as Grandpa Higurashi left the mall.

Kagome rode her bike home and put her new clothes in her closet. Her mom smiled and adored her new hair cut. It was cut short and dyed a shade darker than light blue. It shined and shimmered as Kagome moved. Kagome was happy with her new do. She went upstairs and put her clothes in her big yellow bag. She changed into her a pair or baggy black jeans with a silver chain that went from the front pocket to the back. There was also a green dragon sowed on the leg. She also put on an illing clip strap hoodies and a tank under it. She zipped her hoodies just above the top of her tank. Then she put on her black suede sketchers with nylon pink trim shoes. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She didn't even look like the old Kagome. Kagome grabbed her twin swords and attached them to her back. She grabbed her bag and ran out the front door and smiled at her grandpa. He smiled back and waved. Kagome opened up the door to the shrine and jumped down the steps. She put one hand on the side of the well and jumped in. She passed over into the feudal times and oddly, didn't feel the shiver up her spine.

"I guess I don't feel it anymore because I'm stronger now!" Kagome said as she finally felt the ground beneath her feet. She threw her bag up and out of the well. Shippo, who was sitting by the well saw it and went to get Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha.

Kagome climbed out of the well and dusted off her pants. She heard foot steps behind her and drew her swords. Turning around, she held one flat in front of her stomach and the other sword flat to block her eyes.

"Who are you!" shouted InuYasha

Kagome laughed, she hadn't thought of a name yet. She quietly thought of one, and then finally thought of one.

"Who are you? ANSWER ME!" InuYasha bellowed

"My name you ask? He he, I'm known as _Shadow_."Kagome said, as she lowered her swords to look at InuYasha, "There is one name that people used to call me, Kagome Higurashi."


	3. Shadow's First Fight

My Reflection

Chapter 3: Shadow's First Fight

Shadow walked over to Shippo and scratched behind his ear.

"Care to help me cutie?" Shadow said as she smiled. Shippo had his eyes closed as he purred at her touch.

"Okee Dokee Shadow!" Shippo said as he opened his eyes.

"Will you carry this for me?" Shadow said as she handed over her bag. Shippo smiled and nodded. He put it on his back and was surprised that he didn't wobble. Usually it was so heavy! Shadow smiled and she pulled the swords from her back. She walked over to InuYasha and scratched behind his ear. He purred at her touch.

"What are you doing Kagome?" InuYasha said.

Kagome leaned closer to his face. An inch closer and they would have been kissing, "Shadow," she said. She felt InuYasha's body shiver at her words. She moved her face away from his and continued to scratch behind his ear until she walked over to Sango.

"Hey Sango!" Shadow said as she moved closer. She shoved her hands in her pockets and began to gossip Sango.

Miroku moved over towards InuYasha and began to whisper.

"InuYasha," Miroku whispered, "Kagome has changed a lot nay?"

"My Names Shadow Miroku!" she said, not turning around.

Miroku smiled and continued to talk to InuYasha, still whispering, "What do you think of this new transformation?"

InuYasha continued to stare at Kagome and then looked at Miroku, "I don't know. I bet she'll crack after one demon slaying." InuYasha smirked and whispered in Miroku's ear.

"Aye, but do you think its safe?" Miroku said as he looked Kagome up and down. InuYasha caught Miroku looking at Kagome and quickly began speaking again.

"Eye's off Monk. Your being a monk, means no women." InuYasha said.

Miroku looked at InuYasha said, "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you liked the new Ka...I mean Shadow."

Miroku moved away from InuYasha and back to his original place. Shadow walked over to him and bowed.

"Miroku," she said, "How ya been?"

"Pretty good, what about you Shadow?" Miroku said. He began to move his hand towards Kagome's butt. InuYasha saw this motion and began to move towards Kagome and Miroku. Then he stopped. Kagome had drawn her sword and pointed it at Miroku's hand.

"Move it or lose it Miroku. Your choice." Shadow said as continued to hold her sword at Miroku's hand. InuYasha smiled.

_I guess she's learned to protect herself. _He thought.

Miroku moved his hand as she sheathed her sword. Bowing again, she moved away from Miroku and towards the way to Keade's Village.

"Ya, know I never really liked walking through all these damned branches." Shadow said as she pulled out her swords, "Hey Shippo, follow me, but stay right behind me. Otherwise these branches are gonna hit you."

Kagome pulled out both Katanas and began to slash at the branches, forming a clear path and moved forward, towards Keade's Village.

Kagome came out at Keade's Village and put her swords away. And walked towards Keade's hut. Soon, four guards appeared in front of Shadow.

"Who are ye?" Said the guard nearest Shadow.

"Shadow," she replied as she moved closer towards Keade's hut. They continued to protect the hut, "Let me pass, I don't want to hurt you."

The guards continued to protect the hut. Shadow sighed and drew her swords, "Shippo, stand back."

Shippo moved away from Shadow and the Guards. Kagome stood with her swords drawn and held in the same position as before, when she first ran into InuYasha and the gang. The guards charged as Shadow stayed in the same place. InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango walked out from the cleared path shadow made. InuYasha saw them charge at her and began to move his hand to his sword, but Miroku stopped him.

"Let us see how well she handles on her own." Miroku said. Sango's eyes read, _Let us help her!_ But she nodded with Miroku's decision.

They guards drew closer and closer the Shadow as InuYasha, who silently looked on tried with all his might not to run over there and fight away the guards. Shadow smirked as she the guards came ever so close, their weapons drawn.

_3...2...1!_ Shadow said in her mind. Then she jumped up and flipped over the guards. When she landed she silently ran up behind the guards and began to attack. She hit them hard and fast. She was careful to hit in places so they would be knocked down and not hurt. She had managed to knock down three, when reinforcements came out of the nearby huts. Shadow smirked and tucked her swords away. She ran forward, away from the guards and held her hands up.

"See! She's running away!" InuYasha said, he grabbed the hilt of his sword, but Miroku held him back.

"Look InuYasha!" Miroku said as he continued to hold InuYasha back.

Shadow smirked again as she leaned down and flipped towards Shippo. She did two cartwheels and round off. She landed perfectly next to Shippo. She opened up her bag and pulled out her bow and quiver. She pointed her bow at one opponent and fired, she hit her target. She made sure that it hit just low enough to take him down, but not hurt him much. She fired ten more times and all it left was one more opponent. Kagome was out of arrows, so she dropped the bow and quiver and focused all her energy on her finger. She pointed at a nearby water barrel. She then pretended it was InuYasha and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were glowing white and she pointed her finger at the on coming attacker. The barrel lifted up and shook; InuYasha looked at Kagome and remembered how that had happened to him. The barrel flew at the attacker as she cut it in one swift blow. Little did he know, that was a trap to distract him. When he looked up he saw Shadow flying at him, she landed and slashed at his shirt and pointed the tip of her sword at his neck.

She was sweating a little and was breathing a little faster. The guard dropped his sword and Shadow kicked it to the side. Just then lady Keade appeared from inside her hut.

"Very good..." Keade said, "What was your name again?"

"Shadow," She replied, as she twirled her swords around and put them back in their sheaths. She bowed and looked up, " Hello Keade."

"Hello Shadow, or shall I continue to call you Kagome?" Keade said.

"Shadow will be fine." She said as she smiled. Walking over to Keade, she stopped and ran back over to Shippo. She smiled and packed up her stuff, and picked up Shippo, "InuYasha, could you get the bag please, Shippo needs to rest. Poor lil cutie, must be petrified." Shadow said as she walked into Keade's hut.

InuYasha grumbled and picked up the bag, then he stopped and looked through it. He picked up the first thing he saw. A silky black thong. He scratched his head and picked it up. Shadow came out and saw InuYasha. She blushed and then screamed, "SIT BOY!" Shadow grabbed her bag and underwear and walked into Keade's hut.

"I would have expected Miroku to do that." Sango said as she walked around the hut and into Keade's hut. Miroku looked down at InuYasha and shook his head. InuYasha climbed out of the hole and walked towards Keade's hut, grumbling as he walked.


	4. Kage

My Reflection

Chapter 4: _Kage_

Shadow entered Keade's hut and felt the warmth of the fire wash over her warming up. Keade sat down in the corner with her legs crossed. Shadow sat across from Keade sat down in the corner with her legs crossed. InuYasha ended up sitting next to Shadow and Miroku next to Sango. Shippo sat next to Keade.

Shadow smirked and stroked behind his ears, he purred and then blushed. Shadow laughed and tried to playfully punch InuYasha on the arm, but he blocked it. She brought her other hand around to hit him, but he caught that one too. Shadow pretended to struggle as she easily freed one finger. She pointed it at a bag of rice leaning limply against the wall. She thought of the one thing that always got her mad. The bag floated up and headed straight for InuYasha's back.

"How do you think lady shadow came upon this strange technique?" Keade asked Sango.

"I think she calls it the Shingon Finger. It makes things fly around, but she has to get mad at the object. I think that's what she said." Sango replied, sipping her oolong tea. Miroku and Shippo were playing Mahjong. The rice bag went zooming past them. Shippo ducked as Miroku turned his head slightly so he would not get hit. The rice bag hit InuYasha square on the back. He let go of one of Shadow's hands and flipped around to see what hit him. As he did this, Shadow reached behind her and grabbed her right Katana, Bujitan. He looked down and saw the rice bag and growled. He turned around to face Shadow again and found he was looking down the blade of Shadow's Katana. He smirked.

"You don't have it in you, Shadow." InuYasha said, spitting out the word Shadow as if it were poison.

Shadow pressed her sword harder against his cheek, "Do I InuYasha? I could put a scar on your pretty little cheek." Shadow said, her anger rising. She pushed her sword deeper into his skin. She got up and put away her sword. Sango and Miroku looked at her and nodded. It was wise of her not to mess with InuYasha.

"Ha! I told you, Shadow!" InuYasha said as he smirked. He loved the feeling of being right. Shadow gritted her teeth. He was really trying her patience, "Your just the little Kagome you were! You're just a weakling, no where near Kikyo's power! Your only power is being scared! The only thing you share in common with Kikyo is your foolish ambitions!"

Shadow turned around and in a flash, drew her swords and cut up his shirt. She whipped her swords around and cut into InuYasha's skin. Before he even blinked, she sheathed her swords and walked towards the door.

"Don't you EVER call me Kikyo OR compare me to that little witch!" She yelled as she walked out in a huff.

InuYasha looked down and saw what she had cut into his skin. In Japanese, on his chest was on word, "_Kage._"

"She wrote Shadow on my chest!!!!" InuYasha yelled as he got up. Sango and Shippo began to giggle. Miroku got up and gave InuYasha some medicine that Shadow had brought, to clean his wounds.

"I don't need that junk! I'll heal here in a couple of minutes." InuYasha said, glaring out the door of the hut.

"It's not that easy, InuYasha." Said Keade, sipping on her oolong tea.

"Why not you old hag?" InuYasha screamed.

"She said a spell. It won't disperse unless she says the magic words. That name is carved in your chest forever. Unless that is, you can convince her to say the words and release the spell." Keade said, continuing to sip her tea.

InuYasha got up and walked outside. Shadow was sitting by the edge of the forest. She got up and dusted off her pants. Looking up, she walked forward into the forest.

"You're not going to escape me so easily Kagome! I'm..." InuYasha said. He stopped after he said Kagome. The words in his chest burned and glowed.

Keade laughed from the door, and said, "Did I mention, chuckle that cut burns when ever you say Kagome instead of Shadow? sigh That Shadow is one clever girl."

InuYasha winced and walked off to follow Shadow.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM GOD! PLZ REVIEW TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! luv ya! :D


	5. The Hot Spring

My Reflection

Chapter 5: The Hot Spring

InuYasha walked for a good twenty minutes when he finally came out into a clearing. There were large boulders surrounding the edge of a very large hot spring.

"A hot spring…" InuYasha breathed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a familiar voice.

Looking up, InuYasha saw Shadow sitting on the largest rock overlooking the hot spring.

"What are the magic words Kagome?" InuYasha said, "OWWWWW!" the name on his chest glowed and burned him.

"Shadow is my name!" she said, as she began to swing her legs, "Ya better start callin me that or you're gonna be hurtin big time!" Kagome turned her head to the side to look at the trees swaying. InuYasha glared at her and then stopped the wind blowing softly through her hair, made her look…beautiful. She turned around and saw him staring at her.

"Ya know it's rude to stare!" Shadow said, sticking one finger under her eye lid and pulling down. She stuck out her tongue and made a farting sound.

InuYasha looked down and sighed, this was going to be hard. He leapt up and grabbed shadow's arms, squeezing hard.

"What are the magic words!!" he yelled.

"Ohhh, how'd you know I like it rough?" Shadow said.

InuYasha blushed and let her go. Shadow laughed and flipped backwards. She began to unzip her illng clip jacket, and then she folded it and put it on the rock.

"Whoa…what are you doing?" InuYasha said, turning around.

Shadow smiled, this was gonna be fun. She slid off her sneakers. Placing them next to her shirt, Shadow then put her belt next to the forming pile of clothes. InuYasha turned around and as shadow began to push down her pants. His eyes got wide and his nose began to bleed. He quickly flipped back around. He heard a splash and slowly looked behind him.

On the floor were all of Shadow's clothes. Looking over the edge of the rock, he saw Shadow standing up in the water, her back to him.

"Come on in InuYasha! The water's great!" Shadow said as she turned around. She was completely naked! InuYasha couldn't help but stare. Shadow chuckled and sat down in the water. She was covered up by the warm water's embrace. Only her head poked out. InuYasha smirked,_ this is the perfect time! I'll just plat along with her little mind games and get her to say the magic words! _He pulled off his shirt and left only his pants on.

Jumping down into the water, InuYasha was engulfed in warm water and a sudden relaxation. He waded over to Shadow and sat next to her.

"I told you it was great." Shadow said as she moved her arms back and forth under the water.

InuYasha moved toward Shadow a little more. She smirked and knew what he was planning. _You're not gonna get me that easily InuYasha! _Shadow motioned for InuYasha to move closer. He nodded and moved closer to her, she signaled for him to turn around and he did so. Shadow began to massage InuYasha's shoulders and back. At first he jumped slightly but then began to relax. Shadow quietly grabbed the sword she had brought with her. Unsheathing it, she began to talk to InuYasha.

"So why did you follow me here?" she said, putting the sheath down.

"Isn't it obvious by now? I wanted the magic word. If im nice will you give it to me?" he said, grabbing his tetsuiga from his belt.

"Oh yes it is very obvious, but why do you act so? You're acting like you like me." Shadow said. He was going to pay for what he said. She was nothing like Kikyo! Grabbing the hilt of her sword, she then stopped massaging InuYasha.

"Ow, I think my hand cramped up. You know InuYasha, you're really stiff." She said. "I know the perfect thing that will help. Have you ever heard of Acupuncture? Well I have a special way of doing it. It goes like this!"

Shadow stood up and began to cut another word into his back. He flinched and got up. Looking behind him, he saw nothing but steam.

"I told you InuYasha, never call me Kikyo or ever compare us. Now you never will, unless you want to wake up screaming in pain." She had put on her underpants, bra, and tank. InuYasha was outraged, she had done it again.

"What did you carve on my back Kagome?" said InuYasha, wincing.

"Why don't you say to me what you said earlier? About Kikyo," She said, getting up and grabbing her stuff before jumping off the rock.

"I said Your just the littleweakling Kagomethat you were! No where near Kikyo…." InuYasha fell on the ground and screamed out in pain. She had put another spell on him! Now he couldn't say Kikyo!

"That's right little Inu! You can't say that witches name when you're comparing me to her or vice versa." Shadow said, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to the hut. I'm very tired. Nighty Night InuYasha!" said Shadow as she walked off towards the hut.

"Don't you walk away from me Kagome!" InuYasha said as she continued to walk. He began to walk after her.

"SIT BOY! I said goodnight!" Shadow said continuing to walk.  
InuYasha stayed there face down in the water. He got up gasping for air. He got up and leapt up to the rock. Grabbing his shirt and over shirt, he jumped off towards Keade's hut.

He landed in front of Keade's hut and yelled out for Kagome, "Get out here now Kagome! I challenge you to a battle!" he waited for a few seconds and then smiled when he saw Shadow's silhouette.

The door opened up and it was Sango, not Kagome. She walked out to InuYasha and stood in front of him.

"She's gone InuYasha! I thought she was with you! Her bag is missing and everything! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER!" Sango said.

"Nothing! That little witch carved another spell in my back! Now I can't compare her to kiky...OOWW!!!!" he screamed.

Sango had had enough! She slapped InuYasha across the face and stared into his eyes, giving him a look that could turn even the warmest soul, cold as ice, "Why do you think she does this to you InuYasha? YOU KNOW WHY! BECAUSE SHE LOVES YOU! She can't stand to see you in pain! She loves you so much InuYasha! She put those spells on you so you would forget Kikyo and the pain she caused you! She changed her look so you wouldn't be sad whenever you looked at her! AND HOW DO YOU REPAY HER! YOU SELFISH DOG! YOU PRANCE AROUND AND WORSHIP THE GROUND KIKYO WALKS ON! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! SHADOW IS A GREAT PERSON! YOU, YOUR JUST….JUST… A DUMB DOG!"

Sango walked back into the hut, in a huff. She turned around and looked at InuYasha.

"You are welcome back in this hut only after you've found shadow and explained your actions." Sango turned back around and closed the door, leaving InuYasha out in the cold, dark night, speechless and feeling horrible.

HAHAHAHAHAHA I AM GOD! lol tell me what you think! Maybe there might be a small smooch in the next chapter. BUT BETWEEN WHO?? Hahahaha find out in the next chapter of My Reflection


	6. Light vs Dark

My Reflection

Chapter 6: Light vs. Dark

The rain poured down hard and pelted InuYasha on the head, soaking his hair and plastering it to his face. The wind had also picked up a lot and was making the atmosphere colder than it already was. InuYasha screamed out for Shadow, but he continued to call her by Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome! KKAAGGOOMMEE!" InuYasha's voice echoed through the forest. The cut on his chest burned with more ferocity as he yelled her name. The pain was almost unbearable, but still he pressed on, yelling her name. InuYasha's speed began to decrease and he began to pant. His white undershirt was beginning to stain a dark crimson red. The cut had opened even deeper than before, and was more of a gash than a cut. InuYasha winced as the sweat and rain dripped into his gash. He began to slow down even more. His vision began to go blurry as he felt his body temperature drop.

_I can't be dying; I have to find…Kagome…Kagome…_

InuYasha fell down on his knees and then collapsed onto his back. As his vision blurred even more, he saw the outline of a person standing above him. He whispered, "Kagome…" The gash on his chest burned one last time, before he passed out.

The cold dampness of a towel pressed onto InuYasha's chest. He whimpered and his eyes shot open. He looked up and saw the darkness of a cave. The dampness continued to splotch his chest. He grabbed whatever was dabbing his chest. It felt soft and twitched under his touch. He let go and slowly sat up. The gash on his chest began to throb. The object that he grabbed moved away and sat down some where.

"Please do not sit up; your wound will open up again." Said a voice out of the darkness. It was fair and soft to the ears, like a chorus singing a happy melody. InuYasha's ears twitched, this was a voice he hadn't heard before.

"Who are you? Show yourself" InuYasha's voice rang out through the small area. There was a flicker of flame in the corner and InuYasha squinted to see what was sitting by the fire. He caught a glimpse of the back of a young woman, about seventeen with short blonde hair that appeared to be black.

"Kagome…." InuYasha breathed, as he got up.

He slowly limped towards Kagome. He got within 3 inches of her and realized something…this was not Kagome.

The young woman turned around, her dagger drawn "Don't come any closer! I have a sword!" She said, looking straight into his eyes.

InuYasha sat down in front of the fire, "I thought you were my friend Kagome...well she was my friend, until I got mad at her. I just didn't want her to get hurt." He looked deep into the orange inferno and thought.

The young woman sat down across from InuYasha and stared into his eyes. The glowing fire reflected in his eyes, and the girl smirked. InuYasha looked up from the fire and stared.

"I never did ask you, what is your name girl?" InuYasha said, the strictness of his voice higher than he wanted it to be. She got up and dusted off her short training shorts.

"Hikari, my name is Hikari." Said the girl, she turned and looked directly at InuYasha. He smirked; he realized why her name was Hikari. Her hair was a light sun-bleached blonde. Her eyes were and eerie light blue, calm and inviting and also sharp as knives. Her skin was a soft creamy white and glowed in the light. Hikari half smiled as InuYasha studied her body. Her training outfit was a long creamy white shirt, tucked into the front of her short blue shorts. There was a small glimmer of silver on her chest, and under closer inspection, InuYasha found it to be a small silver dragon necklace. She had a silver dragon on the back of her blue jacket, which she was currently using as a pillow.

"You are from the Dragon Clan, are you not?" said InuYasha as he moved around the fire and came closer towards Hikari. She put her dagger away, slowly realizing that he would not hurt her. She clasped her hands in front of her and bent down to InuYasha.

"Yes, I am Hikari of The Dragon Clan, I am on my pilgrimage, expanding my horizons as a mage. I've been traveling for quite some time, and I haven't seen another half demon. You are the first I've come across."

InuYasha gave Hikari a weird look and then slowly looked up on top of her head. Sure enough, in the midst of her sun bleached hair, were two dog ears, as white as snow. He smiled and Hikari giggled, they had some thing in common. Suddenly Hikari's ears began to twitch.

"Something is near!" she said, her facial expression changing from a happy smile, to a fierce battle face. She bent down and picked up a long katana that she had hidden under her make-shift pillow. It was long and covered in a smooth black case. Painted in white on her sword was her name. As she started to move, something on her sword clacked. InuYasha looked closer and saw it was beautifully painted butterfly charms, for good luck, probably from her family. Inu Yasha grabbed for his tetsuiga but it wasn't on its normal place. He looked over by where he was sleeping and found that it wasn't anywhere around. He followed Hikari and kept an eye out for his sword.

When he reached the surface, he found that it was still raining, but the sun was shining. Hikari was standing in a battle stance and her sword was gleaming in the sun. She looked back at InuYasha for a second and then it hit. A large black Shadow hit in front of Hikari. She did a back flip away from the shadowed being and landed right next to him. She drew a second sword from behind her shirt. It was InuYasha's sword. He blushed at the sight of her chest, but quickly snapped out of it as she began to run off with his sword.

"Stay here! You are not well and will not last if you fight!" said Hikari as she ran back to the shadowed monster. She leaned forward and kissed InuYasha on the cheek. He looked at her funnily as she ran off. He felt power spread from her kiss into his body. She had put a binding spell on him.

"Wait Hikari!" yelled InuYasha as he tried to run after her, but his wound and the spell stopped him from doing so. All he could do was watch as Hikari ran off to battle this monster. InuYasha felt a strange power coming off Hikari and the Shadow. Suddenly he thought of Kagome, and wondered. _Is that…no…it couldn't be…Kagome? _

Hikari charged at the monster, her two swords drawn. She stuck her two swords in the ground and pushed off of them, into the air. Her hair flapped around in the wind as her blue eyes slowly turned a hot bright white, power seeped everywhere into her body. She held her arms out and moved them around in a wide circle, her two pointer fingers meeting at the end of the circle. They were pointed directly at the two swords and they too began to glow a brilliant white.

From where he was standing, InuYasha had the look of an awestruck child. He stared at Hikari until his eyes hurt to do so. He covered his eyes as best as he could, with out blocking his view of what was happening. From what little he could see, he saw Hikari open her mouth to say something.

"BIND!" she yelled. White Energy began to pour out of her fingers in a straight line, towards the two swords. They shot up out of the air and a brilliant blue light filled the sky, it grew brighter and brighter till you had to look away.

The shadow demon winced and let out a shriek. Hikari fell to the ground and held out her hand. The blue light landed in her hands and started to fade. It began to take the shape of a large jagged sword. The Shadow Demon, who had been staring at Hikari, looked her in the eyes, its yellow eyes like two stars on its night black body.

Hikari took her new sword and charged. By the time she was inches in front of the Monster, her sword had stopped glowing and could be seen clearly. It was a bright blue and white. It had jagged curves that were sharper than a new blade, and more durable than a ten thousand diamonds. It was practically seeping raw energy and power.

Hikari jumped in the air and flipped so that her foot was going to hit the monster straight in the head. Then something strange happened, the monster shrank from its demon shape, into that of a teenage girl with short black hair and baggy clothes.

"KAGOME!" yelled InuYasha, trying to move closer to her. Shadow looked over towards where InuYasha was, and didn't see Hikari's foot.

There was a thumping sound as Shadow hit the ground, landing on her back in a hideous way. She winced at the pain and got up.

"BITCH!" she yelled at Hikari, who floated down and charged at Shadow again. Shadow drew her swords and charged at Hikari. They were running at each other in break neck speed.

Hikari let out a battle cry at the same time as Shadow. They were coming closer and closer to each other, neither one looking like they were going to back down. InuYasha continued to look at the two fighters, not wanting either one to get hurt, especially Kagome.

Shadow drew her sword back and was prepared to strike, when Hikari sped up and hit Kagome dead center in her heart, impaling her. Hikari's sword was gleaming with blood as it dripped down her sword.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed in horror, as he dropped to his knees. All that filled his heart right now was sadness and hatred. Sadness for the loss of a woman that loved him for who he was, and hatred for the bitch that killed her.

HAHAHAHAHA! I am the shiz-nite! lol well sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I was working on my amv's! I'm glad to say I've really gotten better D! lol check out my next chapter coming at ya soon!

3 Randi, the author


End file.
